Angels of the Sky
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: [.HackxIY over] Kagome is a normal player in The World until she gets lost in a dungeon. A guy called Balmung saves her from getting killed. Later she figures out he is Balmung Azure of the Sky. [KagomeBalmung]
1. Prologue: Balmung Azure of the Sky

A/N: For those who are new or old to my stories. I started this story because I was playing too much of those .Hack games for PS2. When I saw Balmung I thought he would be perfect with Kagome. Just read it and enjoy. If you flame me I will personally kill you. I won't kill you, but the flamers, beware.

Summary: .HackxIY over: Kagome is a normal player in The World until she gets lost in a dungeon. A guy called Balmung saves her from getting killed. Later she figures out he is Balmung of The Azure Sky. Balmung/Kagome

----

Angels of the Sky

Prologue

_Balmung, Azure of the Sky_

----

"Maybe I should have brought Inuyasha along with me," Kagome whined. "Even Elk would be better then me going alone. But no, I had to go by myself." She carried her bow at her side and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Maybe next time you should think before you act," a voice said from behind her. She whirled around to see the most unlikely person. Sesshomaru.

"I never invited you to come with me," she hissed at him. "If I asked anyone for help I would surely not have asked you. I got more reliable friends." She turned on her heels and walked away.

He jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, reaching for her bow and arrows.

She shot an arrow at him, which he easily dodged. "Don't you want help? You were whining about it before my presence became known."

"I don't want help from _you_. In fact I don't want anyone's help. I _can_ and _will_ get through this alone."

"Next time you should let others help you when they ask."

"How would you know, you weren't even there?" She spat. "He doesn't think I can do it alone. I'll prove him wrong." She walked into the next room. After she noticed Sesshomaru wasn't following her she continued.

"Wait. Where am I?" She looked at her surroundings and nothing looked familiar. "Great just great. First I decide to come here on my own, then I run into Sesshomaru, now I'm lost." She took a seat on the ground and leaned against the wall. '_Maybe I shouldn't have gotten into a fight with him.'_

_-Flashback-_

"Inuyasha, want to go to 'Forsaken Flooding Angel'?" Kagome pleaded. "I don't want to go alone. I'm new to this game so please come with me!"

"Can't."

"Why can't you!" She yelled. "If I go alone there is a good chance I will die. I'm weak."

"I'm still not going. There is nothing you can do to make me go. I have things I need to be doing. Places I need to be right now. See you later, wench." He waved goodbye, walking away.

"Inuyasha! You either come with me or I'll tell Kikyou all about your little secret in the real world! If she figured it out she would hate you." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I got that taken care of."

"How?"

"I made a bet with Hiten since he is her bodyguard in school ordered by-"

"I know that already."

"Shut up! I gave him a large amount of money so you can't even go near Kikyou with out getting killed. Later. I have places to go-"

"With Kikyou," she finished.

"Uh huh." He left. Kagome was fuming with anger. She was a new player to this game. How is she supposed to take on a level ten monster? She tried her other friends, but they were all busy.

'_I guess I have to go alone.'_

She typed in the words Key Words, Forsaken Flooding Angel, and left also.

_-End Flashback-_

_I can't just sit here and feel sorry for myself. I'll beat this dungeon along with all its monsters. Then I'll show Inuyasha I can do it.'_ A monster portal opened. '_Maybe I'm not ready for this yet.'_

She took out one of her arrows and shot it at the monster. After a few hits she killed it. Then she continued on to the next room. There were two portals. _'If I can only open one portal at a time I might be able to get past this area.'_

She slowly walked up to the portal and readied her bow. _'Maybe this won't be to bad?' _Two monsters emerged from it. _'Maybe I was wrong?' _

The monster sent its claw straight at her with full force. She ran to the side barely dodging the attack. It swiped its claw at her again, making contact with her side, sending her sliding across the floor. She got up and hit it with a few arrows till it was gone and only one remained. Easily killed the monster.

She winced, the pain in her side wasn't deep, but it was big enough to wane her down.

There was one portal left on this level. After that, it was the boss. She ran up to it and a monster as tall as the room appeared before her. She stepped back a few feet so she could get a good view of it. '_Right now is a great time for someone to just come out and save me.'_

No one came.

She sighed. This was going to be one heck of a challenge. The monster being big and strong wasn't the only problem. She was almost out of arrows. She has a sword with her, but she didn't really know how to use it. _'I guess I better hurry and kill this one.'_

She ran around to the back of it and shot an arrow. It quickly turned around and counter attacked, dragging its' claws down her leg. "Damn," she cursed, holding her leg, trying to ease the pain. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Even if that's what she wished it were.

She used a healing potion, the only one she had.

After a few more hits with her arrows it collapsed. She was low in health and the boss was next. That wasn't good. But Inuyasha's words were etched in the back of her mind. That was enough to make her move on.

She approached the boss's door, a new type of hope filling her. _'I hope I can do this. The boss is at a way higher level then me.'_ She took a deep breath then entered.

The room was dark with only a few lit up places in the corners. She shivered. This wasn't the time to freak out. Too late. She already was. She approached the portal as it disappeared and the boss replaced it.

It was a giant bird and it was red all over. It flapped is wings, which Kagome had a hard time staying on the ground. _'Now I know this isn't a good idea. I don't stand a chance against this thing. But I won't give up.'_

She took out her last arrow and aimed it at the giant bird's head. The bird slashed it away and charged for her. With out hesitation she took out her sword and blocked the bird's beak from hitting her, but it broke in half in the process. But to her luck it sent the bird back a few feet giving her more time to move around the creature.

'_Oh no this is going to be the end! It's going to kill me. I have no weapons left to protect myself with!' _It sent a blast of flames from its mouth, and aimed it for her. She's jumped up and dodged it. But it didn't give up after that one failed attempt, no, it kept going.

'_I don't know how much longer I will be able to dodge these attacks! Okay I admit it I can't do this alone! Just some one help!' _She screamed in her mind.

The flames were coming closer and closer. She was too weak to get up and run. This was it. Now she would have to face Inuyasha and tell him she couldn't do it. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in the air. But that wouldn't make any sense, she didn't move. So why is she up in the air? Then she noticed it.

Someone must have saved her. But who? It couldn't be Sesshomaru. Could it? She looked up and saw someone with the same type of hair, but much shorter. She was confused. She never saw anyone else in here besides herself and Sesshomaru. So who could this be?

He set her down and walked in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked as her sight became clearer.

"Balmung," he said before charging at the giant monster.

She watched him fight. He was amazing. He took out the boss with a few slashes from his sword. He was less reckless then Inuyasha, that's for sure.

"Thank you," she said standing up, using the wall for support.

"I only did it because it had some sort of virus coursing through itself," he replied coldly.

"You're just as stubborn as Inuyasha! You saved me, but don't expect to get any special treatment." She crossed her arms, but then almost fell again. For some reason she was weak and couldn't stand.

He started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Here's my member address."

"Wait!" But it was too late. He was gone.

----

_Balmung._ That name ran through her mind. Once she got a good look at him she noticed he had wings. _'Was he some kind of angel?'_ The she remembered his attitude. _'Maybe not.'_

"Who was that guy?" She asked out loud to no one in particular. She walked by a few girls talking when she heard the name _Balmung._

"Did you hear that Lord Balmung saved a girl today?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah, I wish I were she," another girl said dreamily.

"I would do anything to be saved by the famous Balmung, Azure of the Sky."

"He's so hot. The girl even got his member address. Lucky."

'_What's so special about him anyway? He has some attitude if you ask me. He probably has thousands of girls chasing after him daily.'_ She took a seat on a nearby bench.

'_Balmung Azure of the Sky.'_

----

First chapter done. It was short, as it was a prologue. Next one will be longer. The people from the Hack sign games will be in here also. People from Inuyasha will be in here to.

Like? Dislike? Please tell me what you think.

Review!

_Ja ne!_

**LostxRaine**


	2. You Have A Fan Club, I Have A Life

Angels of the Sky

Chapter 1

_You Have A Fan Club, I Have A Life_

----

"I told you that you couldn't handle the dungeon on your own," Inuyasha said crossing his arms in triumph. "You needed help from Balmung to beat the boss."

"It was at a way higher level then me!" Kagome defended herself. "My sword broke and I ran out of arrows! I would like to see you try to beat a dungeon that has higher level enemies. You would make up some stupid excuse and not do it!"

"Want a bet!" he growled.

"I bet you couldn't beat a level twenty dungeon on your own!" She smirked at him.

"I could do it any day any time! You name when!"

"Today and now."

"I c-can't do it now. I have to meet up with...uh...Kikyou."

"I new you couldn't do it. Chicken!"

"I'll prove you wrong."

"Fine, go to 'Passed Over Fallen Angel Cabbage'."

"Your on." He typed in the key words and left. She snickered. What he didn't know was that she tricked him. The real levels are level thirty. _'Jerk.'_

Feeling a bit lonely, she called on her friend Sango to join her to follow Inuyasha as he got his ass kicked in the dungeon.

"Did you deal with Inuyasha yet?" Sango asked her.

"Yep. I sent him to a level thirty dungeon. He doesn't stand a chance." Kagome snickered.

"You know he's going to kill you once he finds out don't you?"

"Yeah, but I want to enjoy the moments of his death. Let's follow him."

"I can't."

"How come?" Kagome asked, disappointed in her friends response.

"I have to go to a different dungeon. The place I'm going is told to have some great treasures. Would you like to join me?"

"I guess I could. It's probably better then watching Inuyasha get killed anyway." They both laughed. "Is it going to be just the two of us? I'm not much of a help when it comes to fighting."

"Don't worry I'm going to ask Piros to come with us."

"No way! I hate him. He is so scary. He always says 'He of fair eyes'. Invite _anyone_ but him. I beg of you, _anyone _but him!" Kagome's eyes held fear, which only made Sango laugh even harder.

"I was only kidding. Gosh, you really do hate that guy. I was thinking of inviting a friend I just made the other day."

"Who would that be?"

"You'll see. But I have to go now. I have soccer practice. Later."

"Bye."

She walked around in the water city, Mac Anu. For once she was bored. All of her friends had flash mail on and Inuyasha was busy getting killed in a dungeon. Maybe she shouldn't have sent him there. Oh well, it was to late now.

"Did you hear!" a girl screamed. "Balmung is here."

'_Oh yeah. I forgot I had his member address. Maybe he will go to a dungeon with me.'_ She decided to give it a chance and followed the girl who was talking about him a few seconds ago. Man, did these girls have energy or what? She was going about thirty miles per hour.

"Balmung, will you go out with me?" she asked as she reached him. Her eyes grew big and wide. It was the big, watery, puppy eyes trick. Worked every time.

"I...err...well," he stuttered. He didn't know what to say really. He never was good with girls. If he said no they would cry and he didn't like to see girls cry. If he said yes it would only be telling a lie. In the end she would still cry.

"Will you?" she asked again, pleading.

"Well..."

Kagome was about to laugh out loud. It was so funny seeing Balmung Azure of the Sky not know what to say. It was so simple to say no, yet the look on his face was priceless. It seems Balmung has girl problems.

Oh, this was good blackmail.

She couldn't just let the poor guy stand there and make a fool of himself, even though it was funny. She decided to step in before he did anything stupid, which there was a good chance he was going to do.

She had to think of a way to get her away from him, but how? She didn't seem like she wanted to leave anytime soon. Something clicked in her brain at that exact moment. _'That's it!'_

"Hello Balmung," Kagome said running up to him. "What about our…date?" He gave her a look that said 'Thank you'.

"I guess I'll be leaving," the girl said. "See you later Balmung."

Kagome burst out laughing when the girl was out of sight. He only sighed and looked at her. Maybe today wouldn't be as boring as she thought.

"I just thought you needed a little help there. Its seems the amazing Balmung has girl problems." She laughed even harder. It was getting hard for her to breath. Balmung stood their with an irritated look plastered across his face.

"Okay, I'm better now. So what's the great Balmung doing in Mac Anu? I would think you had more important things to do then be here."

"I have things to do, monsters to destroy," he replied.

"That's no fun. Why don't we go to a dungeon or something? If not I can always get some girls that would love to hang out with you." She winked at him, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"Fine," he replied, regret filling his word.

"I never knew you had a fan club. Must be pretty popular, huh?" she joked.

"I am Balmung, the descendant of Fianna-"

"Even the great ones have a weakness." She giggled a little bit before continuing on.

"You have girl problems or shall I say, have a hard time saying _no."_

"I will not make a girl cry."

"No matter what you do they will cry. It's a girl thing."

"I cannot be talking, I have things I need to be doing." He got started to walk away.

"Well your no fun! I wouldn't care if you the one who made this game, your not going anywhere."

"You can't control what I do."

"I could just call up your fan club and-"

"Okay I'll go."

"Works every time."

"I choose where we go," she said pulling him along to the Chaos Gate.

----

"I can't believe that stupid wench, bitch," Inuyasha cursed. "I never should have believed her. This whole time the monsters were at level thirty. That bitch will pay the next time I see her." He was pacing back and forth trying to keep his cool.

"Taking your anger out on her will get you no where."

"Shut up Miroku! You don't know anything!"

Miroku hit him on the head with his staff. "I'm afraid your the one who doesn't know anything. You know Kagome, and you should have known she would do that. Your were probably blinded by rage that you never noticed it at first." Miroku looked at the ground and whispered ," but then, you're _always_ blinded by rage."

"I decided to take her pathetic challenge and show her I am better then her."

"In trying to prove that the only thing you proved was that she is better then you," he stated, pointing his staff at his nose.

"Shut up you stupid monk!" Inuyasha yelled, taking his staff and hitting him on the head with it.

"I'm only telling you-"

"If you don't shut up I'll rip your head off!"

"I don't think that's aloud."

"If I were you I would start running! If you don't it's your own damn fault!"

----

"Choosing this high level of monsters wasn't such a good idea," Balmung told her as he fiddled with his sword.

"I'm not complaining. It shouldn't be a challenge for you anyway."

"It will be for you, though."

"I can take care of myself," she defended. "I don't care what my level is."

Balmung looked at the surrounding area. It seemed strange. Everything was to quiet. No monsters were on the field, something wasn't right here. Kami, does she have the knack for picking places that has something wrong with them, or does she?

"Earth to Balmung." She knocked on his head. "Any one in there?"

He shook himself out of his reverie. "Don't you find this strange?"

"Find what strange?"

"No monsters on the field."

"Not really," she said walking a head of him a little ways. "I visit places like this sometimes." She put on a smile and twirled around. "There is always a big treasure at the end, too. Come on let's enter the dungeon!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, humming a song as she did so.

----

"That's weird," Kagome said surveying the surroundings. "This is the third level of the dungeon and still no sign of a monster. I wonder what's wrong."

"Let's keep searching. Maybe something is on the last floor of the dungeon."

She nodded and followed him. But something was still wrong, she could feel it. But shook it off and followed him. _'Maybe I'm just imagining something is wrong. Yeah, it's just my imagination.'_

She couldn't help but take a glance over at her partner. He had creamy white colored wings that shone even in the darkness of the dungeon. His short hair fit him perfectly along with the armor covering his body, keeping it hidden from the outside world.

----

"Where is that fucking bitch," Inuyasha yelled to no one. He was more over just yelling to vent out his anger.

"Calm down, I'm sure she is just fine," Miroku said, trying to reassure his friend. "She can take care of herself."

"I'm not worried about her! I just want to yell at her for making me go into a level thirty dungeon!"

"You didn't have to go in it. You just did. She didn't make you go."

"Fuck off!" He stomped off.

----

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed as Balmung was sent flying back into a wall. "I thought these monsters were suppose to be weak?"

"I new something was wrong here," he said standing up, brushing the pieces of brick from his clothes. "These monsters data have been rewritten. Their levels have gone up sky high compared to what they should be."

"Meaning?"

"They're too strong for you to handle. Run, I'll take care of them!"

"No, I'm staying right here to help you! I'm not useless, I can fight." She took out her bow and stood strong.

He was about to make a comeback, but decided against it. "Be on you guard."

----

**A/N:** There's chapter two for you. Like? Dislike? Tell me what you think.

Review Responses

Me and Sesshomaru: I have wanted to read one of these stories for a long time too. Balmung was always my favorite character in the .Hack games. Glad you like it and thanks for the review.

blah blah blah: Thanks for the review.

i love athren: Here's the chapter you waited for! Hope you enjoyed it!

xXxInsiqniaxXx: Yep it is cute! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!

Review

_Ja ne!_

**LostxRaine**


	3. Spell Circle

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

- Place Change

------ Time Change

Angels of the Sky

Chapter 2

_Spell Circle_

----

She pulled an arrow out of her quiver, that was stationed on her back, and fired it at the monster. It went straight through the creature, the monster yelping with pain as it did so. She took another one and aimed it at its leg, firing it, letting it send the monster to its knees. Then Balmung took this chance to run right up to it and cut it down till it was no longer there. It disappeared in a black mist.

"Yeah, we did it!" Kagome cheered, jumping up and down. "No one can beat us!" She grinned and made a peace sign with her fingers.

Balmung walked ahead, ignoring his excited companion.

"Hey, wait up for me!" She started to run after him, but then he stopped, making her run into him sending her falling to the ground. "You could have told me you stopped." She stood up and brushed herself off, getting all the dirt off her clothes.

"Something is wrong here," he mumbled into the air.

"Yep. That's why were going to check it out!" Kagome started to walk ahead, the Azure slowly walking behind her.

The farther into the dungeon they got, the darker and colder it got. The raven-haired girl rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to warm them up. _'It's like…below zero in here! I hope we just do what we have to do so we can leave!' _She turned over to face Balmung, to see what he was doing; he was walking on not looking a bit cold.

"Is it just me… or is it getting colder the farther down we go?" she asked, taking this time they stopped to rub her hands together to warm them up.

"It's getting colder," he simply replied. "Why? Are you cold?"

"No, I'm just freezing my a-"

The wall to the side of Kagome burst open, revealing a monster with shiny red armor and a silver sword in its right hand.

"What the-"

Balmung lunged his sword at it, a scream filled the room. Oh yes, the battle has begun.

----

"Hey, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled over to her, grabbing her attention away from the boy she was talking to.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Where the hell is Kagome! I have business with her, do you know what the fuckin' bitch did to me!"

"No and I don't care either, but I'm sure your going to tell me anyway," she said sighing.

"She sent me to a level _thirty_ dungeon! That wench is going to pay when I get my hands on her!"

"What do you want me to do about, cry and pity you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you know where _she_ is! If you know, don't lie to me!" Inuyasha, being the stupid bastard he was, backed up and tripped over a rock. "Damn!"

"You're so stupid, It's not even funny. I'll give you a hint… she went off with a guy with wings." She moved out her arms, flapping them to show him what she meant, then started to walk away, waving goodbye and yelling back to him," Good Luck!"

"Damn, I'm sure _tons_ of people have wings in this fuckin' game," he cursed. "Stupid wench…"

"Inuyasha!" someone called from behind him.

"Great, just what I need right now… a perverted monk."

Miroku put on a face that made him look hurt. "Perverted, why Inuyasha how could you say something so _untrue_ about me?"

He snorted. "Untrue my ass."

He merely rolled his eyes at his cussing friend. " Well I'm off. Ladies are waiting for me."

"Miroku!" He grabbed him by his robe collar. "You're coming with me to find Kagome!"

"Alas, young beautiful Kagome-"

"Shut up!"

They walked by a few players and decided to spy on them to see if they had any gossip to share with them. Gossip, the one thing they needed right now.

"Guess what!" a girl screamed. Inuyasha folded his ears on his head trying to save himself the pain of her scream.

"What?" the other one asked dryly.

"I heard Balmung went with this girl to-"

"Inuyasha, did you get that?"

"Yeah, let's go and find Kagome." He left with Miroku trailing behind, not wanting to leave those ladies. He sighed but continued forward.

"I have an idea." Inuyasha smirked. "Let's invite Piros with us. Kagome _loves_ Piros and I'm sure she would be_ overjoyed_ to see him."

"Really? Great idea! Kagome will be _so_ happy!"

----

"He of fair eyes!" Piros said while joining Inuyasha's little group.

"Yeah, nice to see you to," he snorted while crossing his arms over his chest. "Ready for battle?"

"Yeah!" They said in union.

"Then let's go!" They typed in the keywords and left.

One of the girls that Inuyasha and Miroku spied on from earlier passed by. "Wait! I told Milly the wrong key words!" She ran off to find her friend, obviously in a rush.

----

"That battle was harder than I though," Kagome said, sliding off the wall to the floor. "I'm so tired, and I ran out of potions to."

Balmung threw her a potion. "Heal yourself, we have only one more room to go." She gladly took it and healed herself. Now that she was all refreshed, she stood up.

"Do you think that… the boss will be hard?"

"If there is one, I don't know."

"Oh." She always had a hard time trying to converse with him. He always seemed so quiet. Sometimes she thought he didn't even have any emotions. But than she thought back to earlier when he was with those girls. She sighed.

"Let's go."

She nodded and followed him through the last door till the boss, if there was one. Kagome took one last look at herself to make sure she had all she needed to fight the boss.

'_Sword…'_

'_Check.'_

'_Bow and arrows…'_

'_Check._

'_Potion…'_

'_Check.'_

'_I'm ready now, I just hope that if it is a boss… we win.' _Balmung's figure disappeared through the door, after sighing, she followed after him, her heart beating fast in her chest.

The room was dark, fog covered the whole area. It was quiet, a little to quiet for her liking.

She shifted her gaze from the top of the dungeon room to the bottom. _'Eww, I stepped in blood…' _Her eyes widened at her discovery. _'Blood…? Oh my gosh!_ _That must mean…' _Not watching where she was going, she walked backwards until something cold and sharp brushed up against her leg.

"Ahhhh!" Taking the opportunity, she backed away slowly. "B-Balmung?"

"This place…" He scanned the area with his eyes. "It's covered in blood. But the blood looks…" He took a closer look. "It's fresh."

'_Okay, could things get any freakier!'_ The raven-haired girl grasped her bow tightly in her hands; she could tell something was coming.

How right she was.

From behind her, someone or something grabbed her arms and wrapped them behind her back, dropping her bow in the process. She yelped in pain.

"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to wiggle away from whatever held her. The grasp _it _held on her was tight. It was hurting her wrists and this pain was unbearable. _'Who or what is this guy or _thing_!'_

"Let her go," Balmung said calmly, his sword placed in his right hand. He stopped a few feet away from them, not wanting to make any rash movements.

The _thing_ laughed and walked out from the dark and into the dim light from the door from where he stood. He had a black cape on and a hood over his head that covered his face. "Come now, do you really believe I would let a specimen like her go?" his voice asked, by his voice he proved that he was a guy… or close to it. He took his free hand and brushed it against the side of her pale face. "What a creature."

"Get your _filthy_ hands off of me!" She wiggled her hands around some more trying to break free, but it was to no avail.

"You'll never get away from me, being so reckless my young child," he said in a soothing yet menacing voice. Her one hand broke free from his grasp. She smirked at this and twirled around to break her other hand free.

"Die, bastard!" She grabbed her bow from the ground and took out an arrow and aimed it where his heart was supposed to be, _if he has one that is. _The arrow pierced through the air and hit its target, right in the heart. _'Is he… dead?' _She slowly approached him, hair swaying in the back of her, her bow placed at her side. Blood poured out from the wound, the arrow looked like it was dug in deep.

He moved his hand up to the arrow. He pulled it out with little force, blood-dripping from the wound in his chest. "Do you think a mere arrow can kill me?"

"You should have got a Game Over! How are you still here and _alive!"_ She was about to shoot another arrow when Balmung came up to her and shook his head. Taking his hint, she backed away from him a few steps.

"What is your business here?"

"Lower your sword, Balmung, and I might just tell you." He did what he was told. "Much better. But I'm not really in the mood for talking. Here, _talk _to my pet… Crimson." He kneeled down and put his hands in front of him, whispering some kind of chat. A Spell Circle? (Three circles inside of one big one with a star in the middle of it.) He said the name 'Crimson' and the Spell Circle glowed and than light emerged from all the lines of the circle and stars.

He backed away from the circle and smirked. "Have fun." He disappeared in a flash of light. The Spell Circle disappeared; bursting into sparkling lights that filled the area, and a fiery looking creature appeared. Red and orange feathers covered its body along with golden wings and sharp claws on its feet that looked as if they could tear you apart, limb by limb.

It roared, shaking the whole room with its fury. The creature stood tall before them.

"Balmung… what is this thing!" Kagome asked, fear noticeable in her voice.

"I don't know." He unsheathed his sword and placed it in front of him, Kagome also getting her bow ready for battle. Crimson stomped its feet down, shaking the ground around them. The ground started to come up, making it harder to maneuver.

The battle has only begun.

----

**I hope you liked the latest installment of 'Angels of the Sky'. I did my best to make it good. I tried really hard to make this chapter top quality! Like? Dislike? **

----

Review Responses

**GlassDragonfly**: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was good enough for you.

**I love athrun**: Thanks for the review!

**Angel Of Life1**: Thanks, I'm glad you think it's funny! Thanks for your review!

**Naija**: Thanks for your review!

**EvilDemonChild**: Thanks! I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner though.

**Blackrosebunny451**:Thanks for your review!

**C4n4di4n-G1r1535**: Wow, thanks! I'm glad you think it's one of the best though I know it's not. My writing compared to others… what I'm trying to say is to me my writing sucks. And yes, I think Balmung is cute to! Thank you so much for your review!

**Obasan-Kitsune**: I updated and I hope you like the chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Sori of Chrome Dragon**: Thanks for your review!

**Winter Shadow Wolf**: Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated it sooner. I was having trouble writing this story and I was all into my other stories. Sorry. But I swear I'll never do it again! Hope you like this chapter and I'll update this story soon enough! In the next three weeks… hopefully sooner than that.

5/30/06: I just revised the story a bit, it was horribly written and I really liked the plotline so...yea. Expect another chapter up soon, either later today or tomorrow. It will be fairly short though. I need to get back into the mood of writing this. Thanks for all the people who stood with me during this all. Much love.

----

Review!

Ja ne!

**LostxRaine**


	4. Beyond Truth and Death is Lies

A/N: Yeah, I'm finally back after…about a year and a half of not writing this story. Sorry about that, I lost inspiration for most of my stories and I took a long, well deserved break. But now I'll get back to my writing.

This chapter will be extremely short. Get over it, I need to get back in the mood. ; )

---

Angels of the Sky

Chapter 3

_Beyond Truth and Death is Lies_

----

"Kagome, watch out!" Balmung yelled over to her, worry evident in his voice. He watched as she barley dodged that last attack sent at her by Crimson. Those claws could kill her in one hit easily.

"Damn," she cursed as she reached for another arrow in her quiver. Her eyes widened. She was all out of arrows, and just her luck to. Crimson spotted her in the distance as she frantically turned from side to side looking for something to use as a weapon. The giant bird swooped down at her, its' claws ready to take her as its prey.

She closed her eyes in fear of being killed and getting a game over, but opened them to Balmung defending her with his sword placed in front of him blocking the birds beak. He swung his sword back and jumped out of the way grabbing Kagome as well.

"Here." He grabbed another sword from his side. "Use this." She nodded and positioned herself. She was ready to take on anything.

----

"Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha cursed, looking around him.

"I think we got the wrong key words," Miroku replied uninterested. "This place is infested with monsters, and Lady Kagome is no where to be found."

"Shut up!"

"Or in simpler words that you can understand, we were mistaken." He sighed and leaned against a tree. "Not even one pretty lady here…"

"He of fair eyes, is something the matter?" Piros asked, worried. Miroku looked up at him, his eyes twitching. His body was ten times larger then his head. It was rather annoying to look at.

"No."

"Stop flirting you two and help me figure out where to look next!"

Miroku felt appalled. "Flirting! You jest!"

"Yeah, exactly what I said! Lazy monk!"

He slapped him over the head with his staff a few times, clearly angry at his last spoken words. "I was not! I am **straight**!"

"Get over it, I understand you perverted monk! It was a _joke_!"

---

"Heh, hey, Balmung?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "How am I suppose to...uh, carry this thing?" He looked over her and almost fell over due to shock. She was bending over, trying to pick up the sword he gave her.

Crimson stood standing over her, about ready to stomp on her. Balmung really did think of this as pointless. If she died the battle would be much easier won. But he had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something just wasn't _right_. He let the feeling in his gut leave and ran over to her, stabbing his sword right into the creatures foot.

It screamed out in pain. But it's foot continued to fall forward on them.

Balmung focused all his strength into his sword and pushed the clawed foot away, giving him and Kagome time to escape. His sword became lost in the process as the gigantic bird flew off into the air with his sword still lunged in its foot.

"Give me your sword, I'll take care of this." She reluctantly obeyed.

_"Are you eager to die so soon?"_ Appearing before them in a whirl of black smoke stood the man they met earlier before this massive beast was summoned. _"You know that when you die in this world, you die in the other as well?"_

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

_"It's a new rule I entered into the games system. Hacking it was quite easy I might add."_

"How did you--" But Balmung's words were cut short as he disappeared from sight, leaving the bird with them. "Kagome, stay back. You can't die."

She shook her head. "No, I have to fight. Even if it means my life. At least in the end I'll be with you." She winked at him before charging over to Crimson with a new passion.

Balmung smiled, for that was the first time anyone stood up to him like that. And he would make sure it would not be the last.

----

Wow, this has got to be the shortest chapter I've ever written. But now I have an idea of what to do next chapter. Expect an update soon. I **swear**.

Ja ne!

**LostxRaine**


	5. Important AN

I know it's been waaaay too long since I updated this story, or even touched it. So I'm going to be rewriting it on my other account on fanfiction: Midnight Vanilla.

I've been meaning to rewrite it for a while now. I love the couple, but I don't love how I've written this. So expect it to be up in a week or so. Thank you guys.

-Melmel


End file.
